


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by slouchyspines



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Firby - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i cant think of any tags, unlike my hesitate fic fallon is going through it this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slouchyspines/pseuds/slouchyspines
Summary: "I’m getting married next week, What would Micheal think if he finds out that I love someone else? Kirby, of all people. Why is she on my mind? Am I on hers? She’s making me absolutely crazy."
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Michael Culhane, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kylie Minogue's song "Can't Get You Out Of My Head"
> 
> And a big little thank you to Ana for helping me figure out how AO3 works.

_When I think about her, I think about the way the echo of her voice bounces around my mind like a ricochet shot. Every hour, every minute, every second of every day. I think about the way her fingers softly touch her lips when she’s in thought. What would she be thinking about? Is she thinking about me? I think about the way her long red hair falls perfectly on her shoulders. I think about her eyes, so innocent yet so intriguing. Her lips, so full yet so unreachable. I think about every detail of her face. Every pore, every micro hair, every eyelash that has fallen on her cheeks. I think about the way I would softly hold her face, and tell her she’s beautiful. But that reality only exists in my daydreams. I think about the time she held my hand when my weather phobia was acting up, the way she looked in my eyes and told me it was gonna be okay. She made me feel safe. She made me feel like we were the only two people in the world, even if it was for just a second. Ever since then, I can’t stop thinking about her. It’s wrong, I know that. But it feels so right. It feels perfect. But it has to stop. I’m getting married next week, What would Michael think if he finds out that I love someone else? Kirby, of all people. Why is_ **_she_ ** _on my mind? Am I on hers? She’s making me absolutely crazy._

* * *

**_5 days before the wedding:_ **

_Fallon and Michael’s place_

It was a normal morning. Birds were chirping, bright horizontal sunbeams could be seen on the floor caused by the sun that was shining through the blinds. A Michael who was making breakfast in the kitchen and a drowsy Fallon who was sat on a chair. The wooden dining table in front of her creaked when she rested her elbow on top of it, letting her face fall in the palm of her hand.

“Fallon?” 

There she was, thinking again.

“Hello? Earth to Fallon!” 

Once Michaels voice finally interrupted Fallon’s thoughts, she shook her head. Pulling herself out of her daydream. 

With a raspy morning voice, she said; “Yes.. hi!”

“There she is! Your breakfast’s ready.”

He walked out of the kitchen, towards the dining table in the middle of the room. Little sounds of ceramic plates hitting each other filled the room when he put the plates down on the table. Fallon looked down and noticed the plate of food in front of her. It didn’t look great, but she appreciated the gesture. She grabbed the piece of questionable dark toast and took a bite. 

“What were you even thinking about? You were completely off the planet.” Michael asked, taking the seat in front of Fallon.

“Just work stuff” You could hardly hear her over the sound of the terribly crunchy toast she was desperately trying to chew. 

Michael watched his fiance eat, her concerned face said enough. 

“You don’t like it do you?”

Some breadcrumbs fell off of Fallon’s lips when she looked up at Michael. 

“No, work is fine,” she said before wiping some remaining toast bits off her mouth. 

Michael shook his head, 

“I was talking about the toast.”

Failing to hide her disgusted expression she said “It’s so good!” 

Michael laughed at the obvious lie Fallon just told to spare his feelings. He gave her a skeptical look which made her take a deep breath before breaking character

“It’s absolutely disgusting. I see that you tried and I appreciate it, but I also hate it.” 

“Do you want me to make you something else?” Michael said, making his way to the kitchen that was close to the table.

“Oh god no,” Fallon replied.

She graciously got off her chair and adjusted her green blazer, getting ready to leave for work.

“It’s fine really,” she said 

“I’ll make Allison get me something.”

* * *

_Restaurant La Mirage_

While Fallon was having a nice morning despite the questionable breakfast food, Kirby sat at a table next to the window having a few problems of her own. Her friend not listening to her being one of them.

“Well, I just think he should’ve called me back,” Sam said, sitting in front of Kirby. He took a bite off his fork and said “Anyway, what were you talking about?”.

After having to endure hearing Sam whine about his boyfriends for what seemed like forever, Kirby finally had a chance to talk. She didn’t have much food on her plate. Which was both a good thing and a bad thing, considering she always goes all out with her morning meals. But this morning was different. Even La Mirage felt different. It was oddly quiet, there weren’t as many people as usual. Something was _off_.

“Have you noticed Fallon acting weird recently?” Kirby asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the table in front of her.

Kirby almost never mentions Fallon unless there’s an opportunity to make fun of her. So this was new to Sam. 

“Uhm, aside from her using the word ‘lit’ not really. Why?” he replied.

“I don’t know, she’s just acting different. I haven’t heard one snarky comment from her in like a week. Which is impressive....for her.” Kirby said before shoving some of her salad in her mouth.

“Maybe she’s just distracted, she does have a wedding coming up,” Sam said. 

What Sam told her made Kirby think. Ofcourse Fallon was acting weird, she’s getting married next week. Everyone would be distracted when their wedding is getting closer and closer. Why was Kirby so worried about it? She did miss the attention Fallon gave her, even if it were occasional insults.

“I guess you’re right,” Kirby said

“It still feels different, I don’t know why” Kirby continued, while playing with her food.

A knowing smile formed on Sam’s face, he knew exactly what Kirby was feeling.

“Oooh, is little Kirby missing Fallon???” He teased. 

“Shut up,” Kirby said, throwing some pieces of her salad at her friend.

Sam failed to avoid the piece of green food that flew right at him.

While picking the food off his face he said; “Aw, come on! You and Fallon would be so cute!”

Kirby felt herself getting red. To avoid any other questions from Sam she decided to throw the little food she had left in his direction. 

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed.

In his reaction, he tossed some of his food back at Kirby. Which made this little situation turn into a playful food fight. The few people who were also in the restaurant gave them weird looks but Sam and Kirby were way too caught up in the moment to notice or even care.

* * *

_Fallon’s Office_

“Here’s the coffee with extra sugar you asked for,” Allison said while putting a cup of coffee on her boss’ desk.

Fallon was buried in paperwork, unable to focus. Her thoughts were a soup of worry and fear with a dash of regret. She didn’t notice her assistant standing in front of her. Awkwardly waiting for a response or a gesture that she could leave, Allison noticed that there was something different about Fallon. Physically she was there, but mentally she was somewhere else. Scared that Fallon would snap at her, Allison did the daring thing to ask her boss a question. 

“Are you okay?” Allison asked, trying very hard to hide the nervous tremble in her voice.

Allison never said more than a few words to Fallon, and the words she has said were often greeted with an insult. Fallon always made sure that Allison knew that she is **not** her friend. Allison’s heart started pounding, that it took so long for her boss to respond made her terrified. But she also didn’t want to be too pushy by asking it again. So she decided to wait. 

Fallon’s thoughts got interrupted by the feeling of someone watching her. When she looked up from her work and noticed her assistant, she realized she had been thinking again. She had no idea how much time had passed or how long she was zoned out. Fallon decided to ignore it for now and tried to act normal.

“And what do _you_ want?” Fallon said, resting her elbows on her desk and clasping her hands.

“Well, you… I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Allison said, looking up from her nails she had been nervously picking at while waiting for a response.

“Mmh, I’m okay,” Fallon said

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Allison, I’m fine. You’re my assistant, not my therapist. Now do something useful, and get out of my office.”

Allison nodded and made her way out of Fallon’s office as fast as possible. She didn’t feel right knowing that there was something noticeably wrong with Fallon but she knew it was best not to worm herself into her boss’ problems.

Fallon tried her best to ignore the tornado of thoughts that was storming through her head so she could finally get some work done. She was really tired, but deadlines are getting closer and closer so she had to get to work. Fallon’s inaudible frustrated noises got interrupted when a tall curly brown-haired man walked into her office. He was wearing a shirt that said _‘I am uncomfortable’_ with a grey bomber jacket over it, that matched with his grey vans. He was also wearing a pair of black roughed up jeans, to finish off his look.

“What does a woman have to do to get a little privacy here?” Fallon said while looking up from her work.

“Uhm, YOU called me in here,” The man said while walking up to Fallon’s desk,

“No, I didn’t,” she said before taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. 

The man chuckled a bit before saying; “You’re right you didn’t”

“Then what are you doing here?” Fallon said, now sounding a bit more frustrated.

“I just wanted to say hi?” He said with a shrug, trying hard to hold back his nervous laughter.

“Alex…” Fallon sighed.

“Kirby told me to come here okay!” Alex exclaimed. He turned the chair that was placed in front of Fallon's desk around and sat down on it, using the back of the chair as an armrest.

“And why exactly?” Fallon asked.

“I don’t know, she called me and said ‘Hi Alejandro, go talk to Fallon for me, bye bye!’” 

Fallon wanted to laugh at the horrible Kirby impression her friend made, but she stopped herself. “And what did she want you to talk about?”

“I don’t know, the weather?” 

“Alex…” Normally Fallon can put up with Alex’s shenanigans, but she really wasn’t in the mood right now. 

“Okay, she wanted me to ask you why you are acting so strange recently.” Alex grabbed a golden apple that Fallon had on her desk for decoration and started gently tossing it between his hands. 

“First of all, I have not been acting strange. Second of all, why do _you_ have to ask me that? Can’t she just ask me that herself? Third of all, give me that” She sternly grabbed the apple from Alex’s hands and placed it back on her desk.

“I don’t know Fallon. You know Kirby, she always makes me do her dirty work. I’m like her fucking carrier Pidgeon.” 

“You can tell her, that there’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine.” She said, trying to take another sip of her coffee. She smacked her lips with a disgusted expression, the coffee was uncomfortably cold.

“Are you sure? Because those bags under your eyes say something else.” He was right, Fallon looked horrible. It was obvious Fallon wasn’t _‘fine’_.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s actually a good thing that you’re here because there’s something I wanted to ask you.” She said.

Alex got nervous thinking about all the worst things his friend could ask him, so he wanted to get out of there quick. With a nervous tone he said; “Ah oh, I- uhm gotta go bye!” He got off his chair and quickly walked towards the door.

“Alex! Can you stop being a tall manchild for just a second!?” Fallon said.

Alex slowly turned around. With an annoyed sigh he walked back to Fallon’s desk and sat down again. “Okay, okay! What’s up?”

“About the wedding, are you a vegetarian? Or lactose intolerant? Like do you have any ‘problems’ we need to worry about?”

Alex paused for a moment. This was definitely not the question he expected. A playful smile formed on his face, he crossed his arms and said; 

“Wait, I thought I wasn’t invited to the wedding..”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

Alex acted overly excited and with a hint of sarcasm he said; “Wow, oh my god. Fallon Carrington invited _me_ to her wedding? Let me celebrate this for a moment.”

Fallon rolled her eyes. She shook her head and with a laugh she said; 

“I hate you”

Alex gasped dramatically, he placed his hand on his heart and said;

“Oh my god, we have _so_ much in common!”

* * *

_Kirby’s bedroom_

It was a couple hours later. Alex was hanging out at Kirby’s place to dish on the _great_ conversation he and Fallon had earlier. He had his back turned to Kirby as he checked out all the weird succulents Kirby had set up on her window sill. Kirby was sitting on the edge of her bed, plucking some lint off her denim mom jeans.

“So did you talk to her?” Kirby asked

“mhm”

“And?” Kirby continued. 

“And what?” Alex said. 

Alex has a tendency to be very vague. He likes to call it ‘Hilariously mysterious’ while other people like to call it ‘plain annoying’. Just like the rest of the world, Kirby is one of those people.

With a stern voice and an annoyed sigh she said; “What did she say, Alejandro?”

“She said she’s fine.”

After putting one of the plants back on Kirby’s sill, he turned around. He had some questions of his own.

“Also, why did you ask _me_ to go talk to her? Why didn’t you ask Sam? You had breakfast with him this morning, instead of with me and I’m still a little upset about that.”

“You canceled our plans…” Kirby said with a skeptical look on her face

“Yes, so? I didn’t think you’d replace me like that.” Alex said.

Kirby couldn’t help but laugh. It was obvious that Alex was just kidding around so she decided to play along. 

Kirby crossed her arms and leaned back a bit while saying; “So I just had to eat breakfast, by myself? Is that what you’re saying?”

Her voice was stern and serious, which scared Alex a little. 

“Yes,” Alex said as he tried his best to not make eye contact.

“Anyway, back to Fallon,” Kirby said.

“Ah, your favorite topic to talk about!”Alex said. 

There was a huge shift in his voice. He clapped his hands in excitement and sat down next to his friend. Already forgetting what they talked about earlier he said; “What’s with Fallon?”

“What did you two talk about!” Kirby said

“Oooh! yes, that… She said that there’s nothing to worry about, she’s fine. And she also invited me to her wedding. And that’s about it.”

Hearing that Fallon was ‘fine’ made Kirby spiral. If Fallon was acting fine towards Alex and if Sam didn’t even notice that Fallon was acting strange did she make this all up in her head? Or was she the only one Fallon was avoiding? What could she possibly have done to push Fallon away?

“What’s wrong Kirby? If you don’t want me to go to the wedding I won’t.” Alex said. His voice was calming and sincere. As annoying Alex can get sometimes he knows when to drop the act when situations get more serious. 

“It’s not that, It’s just.,” Kirby said, trying to fight the lump in her throat.

“Just...what? Come on, you can tell me everything you know that” Alex said.

“It’s just that Fallon has been avoiding me for a while now, and I’m like ‘Did I do something wrong?’ Like, did I say something to her that made her not want to talk to me?” 

“You know, and don’t hate me for saying this but maybe you should talk to her? Ask her what’s going on, tell her how you feel and all that jazz.”

“Alejandro, you know that I can’t do that. What if she’s gonna hate me even more?”

“How are you so sure that she hates you? There’s one way to find out, talk to her.” Alex said

He put his arm around Kirby to comfort her and said; “Look, how about you go talk to her tomorrow. And I’ll stay at my phone and you can call me whenever you want and we’ll figure it all out.”

Kirby rolled her eyes and laughed; “You’re really leaving me no choice are you?”

“Correct.”

Kirby put her arms around Alex to hug him. She really appreciated having him as a friend. She didn’t have many friends in Atlanta and living in a big city with all these strangers can get kind of scary. She was glad to have a familiar face around, even if she hated him in high school. 

She let out a soft “Thank you”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, be kind. If you're not, I'll call your parents and/or legal guardians.


End file.
